


In my mind

by The_Writer_G9



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-07-07 00:05:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15896868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Writer_G9/pseuds/The_Writer_G9





	1. Broken

The world is dark,  
no end in sight  
there is no light  
there is no fight.

My bones are hollow,  
and crack and break,  
my legs give out,  
as my body shakes,

Their eyes upon me,  
my fear rising,  
my heart failing,  
my body sinking.

The farther I fall,  
the more I die,  
my skin falling  
off my bones,  
my eyeballs popping,  
out of my skull.  
Now I sink,  
into the abyss,  
there is no,  
coming back from this.


	2. Whole

I see light,  
that holy thing,  
and in the light,  
I see a queen.  
The queen is glowing,  
from head to toe,  
and thus she makes,  
my feelings whole.

There's a door,  
made of night,  
but the light queen,  
gives me no fright,  
for she holds me,  
in her arms,  
and warms me up,  
like a shinging star

The darkness calls,  
but the queen pushes it away,  
she rises up,  
and is here to stay.

The darkness creeps,  
towards my heart,  
by my queen defends me,  
from the dark.


	3. Dispare

The Darkness takes,  
over my heart,  
my feelings wild,  
my brain a mess,  
what can I do,  
while I'm like this.

Dispare comes first,  
that nasty feeling,  
of feeling alone,  
there is no healing,  
the damage done,  
by despair alone,  
for it is nothing,  
and it's also alone.

The tendrils take me,  
to a place,  
where there is no happiness,  
for it's a disgrace,  
to shine like a star,  
in this hellish pit,  
there is no exit,  
from something like this.

Dispare has its hold,  
on my heart,  
for now, I'm sinking,  
farther into the dark,  
I can't see,  
anything in front of my face,  
for the darkness is thick,  
and has shattered my faith.


	4. Hope

Hope lights,  
the way for me,  
for it shows me things,  
that I can't see,  
it gives me purpose,  
and will go on,  
for in the end,  
there is no going on,   
for on the edge,   
there is only light,  
to take somewhere else,  
but it isn't a new life.

This feeling takes,  
me far away,  
to a place,  
that I wish to stay,  
away from people,  
who tend to judge,  
into a place,  
where I'm a bug,  
the world is big,  
and I am small,  
but I hope,  
to be some big part,  
of it all.

I am big,  
and I am small,  
and hope controls,  
the small part,  
of my giant heart,  
and now I must,  
go to sleep,  
for it is time,  
to go to the deep.


	5. Hellish

Murder,  
blood,  
death,  
despair,  
fire,  
pain,  
spreading,  
everywhere.

Horns,  
coming out,  
of my head,  
making me kill,  
with them instead,  
of hands,  
or claws,  
or sharp teeth,  
or spears of bones.

Fire,  
heat,  
screams of pain,  
people wanting,  
to be free of the pain,  
but there is no end,  
for there they,  
must endure,  
the eternal pain.

My body's taken,  
a shape that I,  
can not stop,  
this internal lie,  
from spreading over,  
from place to place,  
until it becomes,  
my only fate.


	6. Heavenly

The light is bright,  
it guides me home,  
away from death,  
and broken bones,  
for I ascend,  
to a safe place,  
that keeps me from,  
these wicked things.

I see my Queen,  
once again,  
she shows,  
me the door,  
to the gates,  
that lead to more,  
it sends me,  
to the world of love,  
a place where I,  
rise above,  
the inner demon,  
trying to escape,  
to the surface,  
to decimate,  
everything,  
in its path,  
but I shall stop,  
it once at last.

Oh, bright light,  
it's blinding me,  
for its cleansing,  
the beast out of me,  
I've become different,  
a better me,  
one that I,  
failed to see,  
when I was lost,  
in the dark,  
after eons,  
from my start,  
at the road,  
that left me,  
broken,  
sore and alone,  
with fear,  
sadness,  
and overwhelming grief.


	7. Demonized

Wings of black,  
claws so long,  
goo coming down,  
from teeth,  
needle length long,  
smelling,  
they stank.

Human,  
food,  
running now,  
screaming for help,  
laughing,  
as they hit the ground.

I feel myself,  
lift up off the ground,  
as I,  
fly into the sky,  
part of my soul,  
died that night,  
it was Demonized.


End file.
